Family In Evil
by British Tea
Summary: Shadow is an Uchiha and she has no family anymore. What happens when Deidara and Tobi pick her up and bring her to the Akatsuki. What happens when she's just a little too curious... OC centered C Disclaimer! T for Hidan's pretty words!


**Family in Evil**

Deidara and Tobi were flying above the wide desert of Sunagakure when suddenly Tobi shouted "Look Deidara-Senpai! It looks like there's a body down there! Ewwww!!!" Deidara controlled the giagantic bird to swoop down lower.

"Stay here Tobi,un. I'm going to check it out, un." the blonde said jumping off the bird and landing gracefullt on his feet. The orange masked man just sat on the bird and played with his scarf. Meanwhile, Deidara approched the body with caution. _What can it be...Girl or boy...And is it truely dead, un?_ he thought to himself. Sure enough it was a young girl wearing a bloodstained shirt and skirt. She had cat ears and tail, the blackest of black. The blonde put his head to her chest to listen for a pulse. _Thump...thump...thump...thump..thump, thump, thump, thump. _The beat got quicker and quicker untill it matched Deidara's. The artist heaved the girl over his sholder and jumped back on the bird.

"Senpai...Is she dead?" Tobi asked in a worried tone. Deidara shook his head and turned to the mangled girl. From his clay bag he brought out a bottle of water. He filled the cap and opened the girl's mouth, slowly he tipped the water into her mouth. The water slid into her throat and she coughed, surprised, Tobi fell over. Slowly, the young girl opened her deep blue cat eyes. She sat up with some effort and stared, horrified, at Deidara.

"Wh-what are you d-doing with me?" she asked timidly.

Tobi sat next to her and said "We saved you! You looked like you were dead on the desert and Deidara-Senpai picked you up and brought you back here!!!" Tobi indicated west to the Akatsuki lair. The girl's ears twitched with humor and she smiled.

"Your not going to kill me?" she asked Tobi, cocking her head. Tobi shook his head violently.

"Of course not! Tobi would never do such a thing!! Tobi's a good boy!! What is pretty girl's name?" Tobi asked smiling beneath his mask.

"I..I don't know...Do you two have any idea?" she said, her eyes fixed on Deidara's hands. Deidara was holding something and she wanted to know what the heck it was.

"Maybe Leader-sama knows something about you, un. He does know alot,un." Deidara said fondly, heading straight for a huge cave. The three swooped down to the forest floor, Deidara picked the girl up being as she couldn't walk well and Tobi fell on his face as normal.

"Leader-samaaaa!! Tobi and Deidara-senpai found a pretty girl!!" Tobi screamed happily. Itachi happened to be sitting on the couch watching _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ with Kisame. The 'weasel' turned to see the girl thrown over Deidara's shoulder.

Itachi murmured "Sharingan" and said "Tobi if you scream one more time...for the next 72 hours you will be watching me throw away all of your candy stash in your room." Tobi gave a startled jump and hid behind Deidara. Pain walked tiredly out of the bathroom in his pajama's with a coffee cup.

"Tobi...don't **ever** scream like that again or I'll feed you to Shukaku, got it?" Pain growled at Tobi. Tobi nodded and ran to his room crying. Konan ran after him trying to confort him.

"Now Tobi screamed that you found a quote 'pretty girl'?" Pain asked, raising an eyebrow at the struggling girl on Deidara's shoulder.

"Yeah,un. She doesn't know her name though, un. We thought you could help." Deidara replyed setting her on a chair. The girl just stared around timidly and avoiding Zetsu's stare. The venus fly trap stood and walked out muttering with himself.

"She looks familiar. Deidara, what village is she from?" Pain asked turning away from the wide eyed girl. The reson? Simple. Hidan just walked in. I'd get wide eyed too if he was just in his boxers like he is now.

"The hell? Why is there a little shit in our f***ing lair?!" Hidan growled to Kakuzu. His partner just shrugged and turned the other way.

"You know she can talk right,un?!" Deidara asked pointing violently at the girl who was watching the movie over Kisame's shoulder. Which doesn't say much because he's so tall and she's 4' 11'' .

"I'm from...well was from Konaha." the girl said tearing her eyes from the bloody body on the television.

"That means your Shadow Uchiha right?" Itachi asked staring in disbelief.

Shadow nodded and exclaimed "Your Weasel!! You used to protect me from the other Uchiha!!!" The purple haired girl hugged her long-forgotten protector almost crying.

"Whoa don't cry Shadow-kun!" the black haired man said, definately surprised at the hug. Pain gave a startled look and Deidara nodded. Just then at the worst possible moment, Tobi came in.

"Awwww how cuuuute! Itachi-san is hugging preeety girl!!!" Tobi squead happily, joining the hug.

"Tobi, her name is Shadow. She was apart of my clan. If you harm her in any way, I will knock the life out of you, got it?!" Itachi warned, Shadow just nuged him and hugged Tobi.

"You two can go upstairs and play or someting,un. I'm going to talk to Leader" Itachi said motioning the two off. Shadow and Tobi ran upstairs to talk.

"So your Tobi and you're in the most infamous evil organization known to mankind! But you don't seem that evil." the cat-girl said looking at Tobi with a smile on her face.

"Tobi's a good boy but please excuse Tobi, he will be back." The orange masked villain said standing up. Shadow nodded and silently followed.

Shadow followed Tobi to his room where she hid in his closet. She soon heard talking. It went a little bit like this:

**"You idiot, just kill her! She's no use to the Akastuki!!" **a deep masuline voice said angrily.

"But Mandara-sama, I can't kill her! She doesn't hurt me like everyone else!! I c-can't hurt h-her!" Tobi sobbed. _Who is he talking to?_ Shadow asked herself. She found a peephole and looked through. There was only Tobi and he seemed to be arguing with himself.

**"Stop crying you insolent little- there's someone else here. Find out, until then follow through with your mission!" **the voice commanded. Tobi fell on the floor with a _thump_ and looked around his room.

Quietly Shadow murmured "Art of transportation!" and she was gone and back in the room thirty minutes before Tobi.

"You okay Tobi? Look a little pale." Shadow said standing up to take Tobi's mask off.

**"DON'T TOUCH, INSOLENT GIRL!!" **the strange voice commanded. Tobi grabbed Shadow's wrist so hard a blood curdling crack sounded. The purple haired girl screamed in agony. She fell to the floor in tears nearly passing out from the extreme pain. Pain came dashing into the room and stared obediantly at Tobi.

"Leader-sama please h-help me! Tobi's not Tobi!" Shadow cried. Tobi just stepped on her stomache making her cough up blood.

Konan rushed into the room, her hand over her mouth exclaiming "Mandara-sama please don't hurt her! Come to your senses!!" A sound filled the room that sounded like crying, it was Tobi and definately Tobi.

"Tobi is sorry Shadow Kun!!!" Tobi sobbed into the girl's shirt. Pain shoved Tobi away and motioned for Konan to pick the cat girl up. The blue haired woman carried Shadow far into the forest where Itachi and Zetsu stood. Konan nodded to them and left Shadow with the two men.

"Don't worry Shadow we're going to take you away from the lair for a while and Zetsu will stay with you ok? I'm really sorry but it's for your and Tobi's sake." Itachi said helping the young girl up. She nodded and silently followed the two villians. They walked a long way before halting at a dugout cave. They all walked inside, Itachi said farewell and left the two staring at the door.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Zetsu. The good side." Zetsu said cheerfully.

**"I'm also Zetsu but I'm the exact opposite of him." the other Zetsu said, indicating his other side.**

"We can split apart if it's easier for you." the kind Zetsu said running his finger down the middle of himself.

Shadow shook her head but smiled sadly. "What do you know about Tobi that I don't?!" she said with force. "His other or Mandara or whatever it is wants to kill me! But Tobi the real Tobi likes me!" The cat girl dropped to her knees with Zetsu's hand in hers, crying. Zetsu sat down on the ground and let her cry on him. He had never known love nor family but to him this is what it felt like. For once in his life he felt more complete as if he had a daughter.

The next day Itachi and Kisame stopped by while Zetsu left for some food.

"Are you feeling ok today?" Kisame asked when they sat down. Before Shadow could respond Itachi asked "How's you wrist?"

Shadow cracked a smile and laughed. "I'm fine you two!! You guys crack me up!" she cried hugging Kisame.

"You are nothing like my little brother! " Itachi gasped trying not to laugh. They had gotten into a HUGE tickle fight and it was as if they had known eachother forever!

"You guys are so nice. It's hard to believe you guys are S-ranked ninja!" Shadow said happily hugging Itachi.

"The thing is, Shadow, we want to know if you'll join the Akatsuki and become an S-ranked ninja too. We can teach you to fight! Kisame could teach you weapon handling and I could do genjutsu and maybe Zetsu would teach stealth and you know taijutsu right?" Itachi asked an hour later. Shadow nodded and thought on becoming an Akatsuki. _I could be killed but I would get to stay with my friends, I would accually have a family!! _she thought, smiling.

Three months later.

Shadow has been excessively trained. Now she's an S-class, fourteen year old, cat girl ninja.

"Hello?" Shadow called into Hidan and Kakuzu's room.

"What the hell do you want?!" Hidan asked, pushing her out of the room.

Kakuzu shoved him aside and said "Your back! You can invest your money with me, dear friend!!"

Shadow backed down the hallway quietly as Hidan and Kakuzu fought over stupid Shadow decided to visit Deidara and Sasori. _Knock knock._

"Come in,un" Deidara said from probably his art desk. Shadow entered the room cautiously.

"Hi Sasori-danna, I'm Shadow. Hi Deidara-kun." the cat girl said smiling in the red haired man's direction. Deidara just grunted and said something like "stupid Uchihas"

"Hello, Shadow. Do you like my puppet?" Sasori asked holding up a life sized puppet that resembled the last Kazekage.

"It's very artistic, danna!" Shadow said bowing and returning to the hallway. Next up was Pain and Konan's room. _Knock knock knock._

"If your not someone important don't come in." Pain said in a tired tone. Shadow heard Konan slap him and get up. The blue haired woman opened the door and smiled.

"Hi, Shadow-chan!! Come in. Sorry about Pain he's in one of his moods." Konan said giggling. The orange haired man was sitting at a desk with piles of papers surrounding him.

"We are three thousand dollars in debt!! I'll kill Kakuzu next time I see him!!" Pain shouted but stopped when he noticed Shadow. "Heh heh hello miss Shadow." Pain said nervously.

"I need to tell you something." Pain paused to put his hand on Shadow's shoulder. "You need to stay away from Mandar- I mean Tobi. Well I suppose Zetsu told you about Mandara Uchiha. The reson is, he wants to kill you because your Uchiha and a _girl_ Uchiha at that. He hates his clan except Itachi. We don't know why and another reson could be that you tried to take his mask off. I'm sorry know you liked the Tobi side of him but it's for all of our sake." Pain rubbed the girl's shoulder as he said to stay away from Shadow's frist friend.

"Hey Shadow, if you don't mind me asking. Why were you in the desert?" Konan asked when they left for a walk with Pain. _Now I have to spill me guts _Shadow thought._ I have to tell them how I was on the verge of death in a desert because someone tried to kill me._

"Well uuuum.I was traveling to Kirigakure, he was stronger than me by far. I was attacked by a man named Sasuke. I know that you know him, well at least Itachi does. His brother. He beat me and cut me and stole my Uchiha crested sword. I don't know why but he did and then he left me for as that." the cat girl said staring into the tall trees. Pain nodded and sighed.

"You really don't know. I can read minds, Shadow-chan. You could have just said I don't remember." Pain said calmly causing Shadow to blush.

"I just wanted to be of help, Leader." Shadow said clearly embarassed. The 'Leader' part cused Pain to look the purple haired girl in the eyes.

"You've decided to become an Akatsuki, Shadow-chan?" Konan asked in disbelief. Shadow nodded and smiled.

"Of course! You guys are the closest thing I've had to family since Itachi killed the clan!" When Shadow said this Konan's eyes watered and Pain smiled, which he never did.

"We're really glad you made that choice. Your a daughter to us all." Konan said hugging Shadow with a little too much force. _I could really live like this. They're like real family!_ Shadow thought to herself happily.

**Finish.**

Naruto char.s are (C) of Mashashi Kishimoto NOT ME!!! But thank you very much the plot and Shadow are mine


End file.
